Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{2}{7} \div - \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{8}{3}$ is $- \dfrac{3}{8}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{2}{7} \div - \dfrac{8}{3} = - \dfrac{2}{7} \times - \dfrac{3}{8} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{7} \times - \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{-2 \times -3}{7 \times 8} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{2}{7} \times - \dfrac{3}{8}} = \dfrac{6}{56} $ The numerator and denominator have a common divisor of $2$, so we can simplify: $ \dfrac{6}{56} = \dfrac{6 \div 2}{56 \div 2} = \dfrac{3}{28} $